


Only Silence

by WhoAtHeart



Series: Possible Outcomes, McKirk AUs [2]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Mute!Jim
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-06
Updated: 2014-11-06
Packaged: 2018-02-24 08:47:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2575367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhoAtHeart/pseuds/WhoAtHeart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Okay, so this is another possible reaction that Jim may have had to his experiences on Tarsus IV and with Frank growing up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Only Silence

Jim Kirk talks to one person, just one, just Sam, because Sam is the only one who understands, the only one who knows the atrocities that occurred on Tarsus, only Sam understands why Jim changed so drastically, no one but Sam quietly accepts the fact that Jim’s eyes don’t sparkle anymore.

Jim Kirk doesn’t speak to anyone, not one single person, not since Sam left. Jim wonders if it is his fault, if Sam left because he couldn’t bear the singular reminder of Tarsus that was Jim. Now that Sam is gone Jim hardly sees the point in getting up in the morning, and certainly doesn’t understand that no one cares what happened to him anymore, that people find his silence creepy and weird and wrong. 

Jim Kirk doesn’t speak to anyone, but gets in fights regularly, gets in trouble because he won’t speak to defend himself. Jim Kirk doesn’t speak to anyone, but winds up getting talked into joining Starfleet anyway. Jim Kirk wants nothing to do with space anymore, but won’t speak to say no which makes Pike assume his answer is yes, even though it isn’t.

Jim Kirk doesn’t want to join Starfleet, but he boards the shuttle because he can’t bear to disappoint someone who knew his dad and because of that believes in what Jim can be. 

Jim Kirk doesn’t speak to anyone, but the man who sits next to him on the shuttle makes him want to, makes him wish he could find his voice, but thinks maybe it is gone for good.

Jim Kirk doesn’t speak to anyone so when the man from the shuttle becomes his roommate he wonders if he thinks Jim hates him. Hopefully not, hopefully his possibly forced but no less bright smiles are enough to show he means well. Jim Kirk doesn’t speak to anyone, but maybe for this Doctor McCoy he can try.

Jim Kirk and Leonard McCoy communicate via PADD messages, or Jim does anyway, Bones, as Jim affectionately thinks of him, answers aloud as long as they are in the same room, it may be odd but it works for them. Leonard feels honored all the same because Jim doesn’t even communicate that much with anyone other than his professors.

Jim Kirk doesn’t talk to anyone, not one single person until one day, two years into their time at the academy when he and Bones are laying in the same bed, Leonard curled protectively around Jim, and Jim whispers, “I love you Bones.” Leonard promptly bursts into tears and chokes out, “I love you too Darlin’.”


End file.
